


Vultures With a Silver Knife

by iziboom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Irwin - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, clifford, hemmings, hood, spy Luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iziboom/pseuds/iziboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put her life in danger. I didn't mean too.</p>
<p>we were happy.</p>
<p>but I had to do it.</p>
<p>I had to shove all the feelings I had scummed of her in the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vultures With a Silver Knife

note: 22,73 characters

Luke's p.o.v

"Luke! Luke what's going on!"She muffled though the tape.

A man in his, late forties held a gun to her head.

"Why don't you tell the pretty lady why Luke" The man looked at me, smiling and started touching his hand to her face.

I sat silently as he got more intement with touching her, his hand started sliding down her front.

"Don't touch her!"

"What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?"

now I know what your thinking. I'm in a dingy room with some creepy pervert that has his hands all over her. Not the worst situation I've been in, I've had to do some pretty risky things. But when you see someone who has less teeth than Donald trump got votes for president, touching her, you get pretty mad.

im getting to far into things. let's start two years ago. long time ago I know, but that's when it started.

*flashback* It was a chilly day in New York. Some people were laughing at something on a billboard, hobos were fighting for a hot dog that was probably a month old, and stay dogs trotted along to see if they could get lucky today.

I rounded the corner of a busy street and turned into a café. this is where I was supposed to be.

"Could I have a blueberry muffin and a double double" that was the first time I heard her voice.

"sorry ma'am. not sure what a double double is" the clerk said in a boring tone.

"Oh. you see it's a coffee with two creams an t-"

"excuse me lady but some of us have places to be" a short man starkly remarked.

that's who I was looking for.

"fine. I'll get a hot chocolate" she puffed, paid and waited near the counter.

the stout man went up to the counter and asked for the manager.

"here's your hot chocolate" "thanks" and with that. she left.

the manager came out and the stout man then put his hand in his pocket, claiming he had a gun.

but anyone with eyes or a brain knew he didn't.

"FBI! Put your hands up where I can see them!"

the 'real' police showed up and took him away. no questions asked.

after my little fiasco I decided to take a walk around.

I've Been living in New York for a little over a year, but I was always traveling. but between September and January I got a break from travel. just as I was turning a corner; to check out the record store I've always wanted to go to, I crashed into something.

 

or rather someone.

it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Also I'll be trying to update it as much as I can, but my school starts soon.


End file.
